The Secret Child
by of muffins and sprinkles
Summary: The Potters had a second child that one no one knew about. In an attempt to save her, they gave the child to Severus Snape; hoping that he would teach her the right way to live. Will she grow up to be light or dark? How does Snape deal with being a parent? And how will she deal with the fact that she is Harry Potters little sister?
1. Chapter 1

"Why must I take her?"

"Because I don't trust anyone else, Severus." Lily Potter gave her best friend a look. Unknowned to everyone, the two of them made up roughly a year and a half after Hogwarts.

"But why ME?" Severus Snape asked the red haired woman.

"Sev! Just trust me okay? I know that you will take care of her if we aren't here one day. She's only 11 months younger then Harry. So she'll be there the year after him. Or the year after if she doesn't get better…" Lily gazed at the picture of the small girl in the muggle hospital. She wasn't breathing when she was born and it was easier to bring her to a muggle hospital then a magical one. Lily and James Potter wanted to keep little Evelyn a secret. So they decided to give her up to a friend who would teach her all about the light and dark of the wizarding world.

"Severus… I would normally take the time to insult you and I wouldn't trust you further then I could throw you." James took a breath. " But you are our only hope. Evelyn will grow up knowing what the dark side has done, what the light side can do. She will be able to do what you do one day, and even maybe, bring over some families to the light side."

"Maybe it will work. Evelyn Lily Snape. That does work…" The tall dark haired man paced the room in front of the young parents.

"I'm glad you like it... because that's what she's registered as in the muggle hospital."

"WHAT?!"

Both James and Lily laughed at the man when he heard that. That basically meant that he was the father already.

"Does that mean that I can go see her?"

"Yes it does. If they ask, she looks just like the mother, except the eyes. She has beautiful blue eyes, dark red hair, and my cheekbones. But blue eyes are common in newborns."

"She's in the NICU because her lungs aren't working well and they said she has a heart condition that may or may not result in a heart transplant eventually."

Snape gazed at the parents. They trusted him with their secret child; the man who couldn't stand him in school suddenly trusts him with his family.

"Okay, I'll do it. Ill teach her everything. She'll be a vision in potions." The couple laughed at the potions master.

"Thank you, Severus."

* * Months later * *

"Her mother was just killed. I need to hold her. She's all I have left." Severus Snape had walked into the hospital the day after the Potter family was killed. Harry was whisked away to his muggle relatives and Snape immediately went to find Lily. Voldemort didn't spare her at all.

"Alright Mr. Snape. She's all yours." After putting on the medical gown, he was allowed in to the NICU and the small pink bundle was placed in his arms.

"Hello Evelyn, da-daddy's here now." Severus Snape was officially the 'father' of the small ill girl in the muggle hospital. He suddenly realized what he needed to do now. He needed to make one of the many rooms in his house a nursery, and one into a playroom. He needed all the baby things he never thought he would ever need. He needed to set up a Gringots account for the girl. He needed to let the goblins know what happened.

He was startled at a small sound. Looking down he saw the girls eyes open. Brilliantly blue, and Severus knew they wouldn't change at all when she got older. He smiled a rare smile at the baby. He couldn't wait to raise her.

At three years old Evelyn had do go back to the hospital to get her heart transplant. Snape couldn't bring her to St. Mungo's as much as he wanted to, in order to keep her out of the public eye. So at 6 pm on a Thursday afternoon, Severus Snape was sitting in the children's heart care waiting room; all thoughts on the small girl he has loved since he saw her three years ago.

"Evelyn Snape?" A nurse came out of the double doors.

"How is she?" he shot up put of the uncomfortable waiting room chair and over to the nurse.

"She's dong great. It was a successful transplant and she shouldn't have any problems in the future because she was so young when this happened. She will need follow up appointments until 5 years old though. To make sure the heart is settled in well."

"Okay, when can I see her?"

"Soon, she needs to be stitched up and put into the ICU okay?"

"Alright…" Severus sat back down, waiting for his daughter. She was everything to him. He just hoped that Harry would be as kind as this Potter, and not like how his father was. He was brought out of his thoughts by a different nurse 20 minutes later, who brought him to his little girls room.

"Daddy?" A small whisper drew Snapes' attention to the face of Evelyn, not the many wires that were attached to her.

"Hi sweetheart, hi." The small girl smiled up at her father. He wasn't in his normal robes, but a muggle tee-shirt and sweatpants. Too tired to talk Evelyn just dozed, content with knowing her dad was there.

Roughly 3 weeks later Evelyn was released from the children's hospital with the warning not to overdo it for a long while.

"Can we get ice cream? Please?" Evelyn gave her father a doe-eyed look.

"Evelyn, lets get you home and a bath first. I have plenty of ice cream in the freezer." Severus picked up the small girl and apparated to his home. Placing the girl down on the couch he put her medication away and scooped out a small bowl of the sweet treat.

"Thank you daddy!" She snuggled up to the usually serious mans side and ate it happily.

"Alright, time for a bath then bed. Lets go Evey."

Getting the small child into bed was easy, as she was still doped up on pain drugs. Her chest was healing nicely and she really wasn't in any pain. The doctors gave her some for the ride home just incase. Tucking her in and kissing her forehead, Snape left the room and sat in a chair in the living room. Only minutes later a knock sounded on his door. Cursing, he rose in an unnatural grace and opened the door. Seeing who it was only got him more irritated.

"You better have a good reason for disturbing me at this ungodly hour."

"Severus, its only 8:30 pm…" Minevera McGonnagal and Albus Dumbledore entered the potion maters house.

"And almost time for me to go to bed. It's been a long day."

"We will only be here for a moment. I have a offer for you that you may want to hear." Albus swept into the kitchen and froze at the door. Minevera followed and gave a short cough.

"Well move aside, I'll have tea in a moment." Striding into the kitchen Severus waved his wand and the water started to boil on the stove. "What is it? Stop standing in my door way like a set of doors."

"Severus, is that a pink cup? And a high chair?" Said man glanced around. Now he remembered why he hadn't had anyone over in 3 years, almost 4. He sighed and sat at the table.

"Sit, sit. I'll explain." As the two professors took their offered seats a small voice was heard. They couldn't make out what was said, but Severus all but ran from the room.

"Do you want some tea sweetheart? Daddy has some company in the kitchen, but you can stay on my lap."

"Okay. With lots of sugar?"

"With a little sugar, you need a few more weeks of healing before you can get your heart hyper okay?"

The tall man walked back into the kitchen with a small girl in purple pajamas on his hip.

"Severus?" Minevera started to get up, than paused as she saw how natural he was at getting together the tea for the small girl and his guests.

"Evelyn, this is Professor McGonnagal and Professor Dumbledore. She's a teacher at the school daddy went to, and he's the Headmaster.

"Hello…" she girl turned her face into Severus' shoulder.

"She's so…"

"Perfect. And she just came home today. She had heart surgery a few weeks ago." The two professors glanced at each other. "Anyway, the offer?"

"I was going to offer you a job as Potions Master at Hogwarts. Teach the young minds of the students."

Severus stared at the old man. Teach? Children? He hated kids, except his own of course.

"I would have to leave my daughter? She can't be left, she's only three."

"We can set up a floo network between Hogwarts and your home. You honestly have no one who could watch the child?" Albus gazed over his half-moon spectacles.

"I suppose I could finally introduce her to my Godson and his family." Severus gave Evelyn a kiss to the temple. "Would you like that? To meet Draco?"

"Uh huh. Tea?"

"Right here sweethert." He picked up a small pink mug and gave it to her. She sipped away while Severus gazed at the two professors. "What would you say to that Evey? Daddy working at the school you're going to go to one day? Would you like having daddy as a teacher?"

"Yea!" She gave a small cheer, her daddy, the best daddy in the whole wide world, would teach her. Smiling at the three year old he brought her back to bed. Back in the kitchen he knew he was going to be questioned.

"Okay, ask them."

"Who's the mother?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Besides, she died soon after her birth."

"Her heart problem?"

"When Evelyn was born she wasn't breathing. Her mother, keeping her pregnancy a secret, brought the baby to a muggle hospital. She came and found me and told me about it. Her heart wasn't formed correctly and muggles can do heart transplants fairly well. I plan on bringing her to St. Mungo's in the next few years to make sure it's completely fine."

"She hasn't been seen at all in the real world? You haven't brought her out of this house?" Minevera seemed a bit aghast.

"Of course not! She plays at the muggle park and we go to muggle stores. She has a friend down the block."

Albus Dumbledore smiled at the young man. He was never this passionate or loving towards anyone before. Except Lily Potter nee Evans.

"So, the job?" The old wizard nodded towards the potions master.

"Fine. But I don't start at that minimum wage, and floo gets set up within the next month. I have so much to set up now. I have to make a medication schedule for Narcissa, for Evelyn, I need to remind Lucius that she isn't Draco, or a Pureblood." He cleaned up their cups while muttering a list of things he needed to do.

"Thank you Severus. I shall see you soon."

"And Severus," The transfiguration teaching witch called, "If she ever needs anything, if you ever need anything, don't hesitate to call." He nodded at the two of them and bid them goodnight at the door.

Getting into bed that night Severus Snape had a lot to think about. Lily's child was finally known. Not that they knew she was hers, but still. Flicking his wand to turn out the lights, Severus Snape fell asleep dreaming of Hogwarts.

"Good afternoon Severus, what can we do for you today?" Lucius Malfoy answered the door to the dark haired man.

"I would like to introduce my godson to someone."

"Who?"

"My daughter." Leading the girl forward he walked into Malfoy Manor. The shock on Lucius and Narcissa's faces was evident as the small girl of 3 tried to hide behind her father. Severus swung her up into his arms and brought her very close to Lady Malfoy. "Say hello Evelyn." Timidly Evelyn looked at the two adults.

"Hello." Narcissa felt her heart melt. She was a precious child.

"Hello sweetie, do you like to play?"

"Yes."

"Would you like to go play in the playroom? My soon Draco is there. He's only a tad bit older then you." Evelyn gave her dad a look.

"You can go play, I'll even come with you." Putting the girl down, Severus held her hand as the Malfoys led them to the playroom.

"Draco, your godfather is here. Come say hello."

"Uncle Sev!" The small 4 year old blond shot over to his godfather. Giving him a hug he noticed the red haired girl. "I'm Draco, what's your name?"

"Evelyn." She whispered.

"Do you like to play? I have the new magic monsters set."

"Really? Daddy, can I go play?"

"Of course sweetheart. Go." The adults watched the small children rush over to the toys mentioned. Lucius conjured up 3 chairs and motioned to his guest to sit.

"Explain. Who is that child?"

"She is my daughter. Maybe not by blood, but I've raised her since she was born." Severus launched into the same story that he told Albus and Minevera. He didn't dare mention the name Potter yet. "She just came home a few days ago from the hospital, which is why I wanted to come here. She had heart surgery and needs medication twice a day for the next few months. In about a year I'm bringing her to St. Mungo's."

"But why us? What do you need from us?"

"I was offered a job teaching at Hogwarts, and the only way I will take it, is if I could find someone to watch her for the day, or several days at a time." He gazed at his child. "I figured you could manage one more child."

"We would love to have her. How old is she?"

"She turns four in June. She's about a year younger then Draco I believe."

"Draco will love to have a friend around. We really don't mind, right Lucius dear?"

"Of course not darling. She'll be loved here, cared for, and treated like our own." Severus put a hand up.

"She isn't a pureblood. She will not be taught all of that pointless royal blood stuff. She has Muggle friends, she wont look down on them." With a steady look at the head of the Malfoy house he got his longterm friend to agree.

"I honestly am done with all of that myself, but as a Malfoy I have an image to uphold; you do understand right? Eventually we can rid ourselves of that image."

"Yes, I understand. I have secrets too." With a few more words and instructions, it was agreed on, that starting September 1st, Evelyn would be at the Malfoy house everyday. As the Snape family left, Draco hugged the girl and declared her his best friend.

Back home Severus explained to Evelyn that he was going to take the offer and start teaching at her future school. He went on to explain how she would have to spend every day at Draco's house, but she would see daddy as often as he could get home.

"You'll always love me though, right daddy?"

"Yes, always sweetheart."

2 Years Later

"Clear as can be! Mister Snape, she's all in the clear." The doctor at St. Mungo's cleared the 5-year-old girls heart for complete health.

"All clear? She wont have an issue again?"

"She will always have that nasty looking scar on her chest, but she wont ever have an issue with her heart again."

"I wont be sick again, daddy?"

"Never sweetheart." Picking the small girl up he thanked the doctor and left the hospital. They apparated to the Malfoy Manor, to share the good news with her 'cousin' Draco. Adjusting her cloak, Snape knocked on the door.

"Severus, Evelyn, come in come in. How did the doctor go?" Evelyn bounced up and down on her toes as her dad helped her take off the cloak.

"I'm all cleared!"

"That's wonderful honey! Oh, Lucius! Evelyn is all cleared!"

"That's great, wonderful."

"You're not sick anymore?" The small voice of Draco interrupted the adults celebration. Evelyn smiled and nodded. With a huge smile, Draco dragged the girl down the hall. "You can try my broom now!" A squeal of joy was heard from the girl. That was the deal, when she was cleared she was allowed to ride Draco's small child's broom. It only came about 2 feet off the ground, but it was still fun to race around the house with.

"Be careful Evelyn!" Severus called after the two kids. Shaking his head when all he heard was laughter.

"Oh let them play. This is great news. So, how is Hogwarts?" The potions master sat with a sigh.

"It's been two years but I don't think I will ever get used to that many children. Ever."

"Oh it cant be that bad, can it?"

"For me it is."

Meanwhile, with Draco and Evelyn, the two kids ran to Draco's big playroom. "Ready Evey? All you need to do is push off the ground. The broom doesn't go that high 'cause it's a play broom. You wont get hurt."

"Promise, Draco?"

"Pinky promise. Now try it!" Cautiously Evelyn kicked the ground holding tight to the broom. The child's toy hovered above the ground keeping her steady.

"Look Draco! Im doing it!"

"Yea! Let me get another, so we can race." Running over to a small broom closet, the blond pulled out a second broom he had made his father buy so that when his best friend could finally play they could both play at the same time. Kicking off the ground, Draco showed his 'cousin' how to ride the broom. After 10 minutes he got her to race him down the hall. Evelyn had never been able to get this wild and crazy so she went with Draco squealing and laughing through the Manor.

The adults grew concerned with the noise, but the kids weren't causing destruction, so they let it be.


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is my first story, and didn't know how to do anything for the upload. I Am So Sorry for slow updates… I just started college and it's been rough. I will try to update once every 2 weeks... Or at least every month!**

**The end of last chapter is actually part of this one (that is if it wasn't fixed). Minor fixes were made in this first part of the chapter.**

**Anyway, I do not own Harry Potter. Enjoy!**

2 Years Later

"Clear as can be! Mister Snape, she's all in the clear." The doctor at St. Mungo's cleared the 5-year-old girls heart for complete health.

"All clear? She wont have an issue again?"

"She will always have that nasty looking scar on her chest, but she won't ever have an issue with her heart again."

"I wont be sick again, daddy?"

"Never sweetheart." Picking the small girl up he thanked the doctor and left the hospital. They apparated to the Malfoy Manor, to share the good news with her 'cousin' Draco. Adjusting her cloak, Snape knocked on the door.

"Severus, Evelyn, come in come in. How did the doctor go?" Evelyn bounced up and down on her toes as her dad helped her take off the light cloak.

"I'm all cleared!"

"That's wonderful honey! Oh, Lucius! Evelyn is all cleared!"

"That's great, wonderful."

"You're not sick anymore?" The small voice of Draco interrupted the adults celebration. Evelyn smiled and nodded. With a huge smile, Draco dragged the girl down the hall. "You can try my broom now!" A squeal of joy was heard from the girl. That was the deal, when she was cleared she was allowed to ride Draco's small child's broom. It only came about 2 feet off the ground, but it was still fun to race around the house with.

"Be careful Evelyn!" Severus called after the two kids. Shaking his head when all he heard was laughter.

"Oh let them play. This is great news. So, how is Hogwarts?" The potions master sat with a sigh.

"It's been two years but I don't think I will ever get used to that many children. Ever."

"Oh it can't be that bad, can it?"

"For me it is."

Meanwhile, with Draco and Evelyn, the two kids ran to Draco's big playroom. "Ready Evey? All you need to do is push off the ground. The broom doesn't go that high 'cause it's a play broom. You wont get hurt."

"Promise, Draco?"

"Pinky promise. Now try it!" Cautiously Evelyn kicked the ground holding tight to the broom. The child's toy hovered above the ground keeping her steady.

"Look Draco! I'm doing it!"

"Yea! Let me get another, so we can race." Running over to a small broom closet, the blond pulled out a second broom he had made his father buy so that when his best friend could finally play they could both play at the same time. Kicking off the ground, Draco showed his 'cousin' how to ride the broom. After 10 minutes he got her to race him down the hall. Evelyn had never been able to get this wild and crazy so she went with Draco squealing and laughing through the Manor.

The adults grew concerned with the noise, but the kids weren't causing destruction, so they let it be. They watched the two children enjoy themselves before the 2 Snapes had to leave. As it approached dinnertime the Malfoys tried to convince them to stay, but Severus told them he wanted to spend as much time with his daughter as he could before he left for Hogwarts.

"Draco, I get to come back next week. Daddy starts school again then."

"That means you get to stay here again! We can do so much more stuff since you aren't sick no more."

"We can get the House Elves to bring us all over the house."

"We can try to scare Father." Draco's eyes lit up with mischief. Before, the two children couldn't do much that would get Evelyn's heart rate up very high. But now you could see the wheels turning in the two children's heads.

"Evelyn! Time to go! Say good-bye to Draco and come here." Evelyn glanced at her cousin. She hated saying good-bye but she knew that her daddy wanted her home since he was leaving.

"Bye-bye, Draco."

"Good-bye Evey." Running though the house the small girl had a huge smile o her face as she sprinted to her father's arms. Without even a thought Severus crouched and swept the girl up. After waving good-bye to her Aunt Narcissa and Uncle Lucius, they apparated away and to their small home. Once home the older man got dinner ready as his daughter ran around playing.

_'When am I going to tell her about her parents? Or her brother?' _With a shake of his head he locked away the thought until a later time. Scooping up the wild child he put her in a lifted chair so she could eat properly.

"Daddy, when you go back to school, are you going to come home more?"

"I will try Evelyn, but as a teacher I cant always be here, you know that."

"I know." Severus put a hand on his daughters face.

"Evelyn, daddy loves you, you know that. But daddy has to work so that one day Evelyn can go and buy a wand." At the mention of the wand Evelyn's face lit up. Evelyn knew all about magic, her daddy had always done it around her. But she knew it had to be kept a secret to all her friends here at home. Draco knew about magic, but not her other friends.

Dinner was finished with a smile gracing the small girls face. She helped put her dish in the sink then went to get ready for a bath. Severus laughed at the girl when she blew bubbles at him.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Glancing over his shoulder, Severus sighed. Looking at his daughter he told her to stay in the bath. Getting up he made his way to the door. Just as he opened it to reveal the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall, Evelyn raced past, naked as could be.

"Evelyn! Get back in the bath!" Severus could only chase his naked, wet child around the house. Evelyn thought it was great fun and decided to get her daddy wet by throwing bubbles at him. The two other adults watched with amusement as the most feared teacher in Hogwarts was running in Muggle jeans and a gray t-shirt, which were damp at the knees and the front.

"Daddy! No! I wanna play!"

"No, you're going to finish your bath then say hello to Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore. They just watched you run naked around the house." He glanced at his coworkers. He flushed at the sight of the two of them chuckling. "Give me a few moments to wash this one, I'll make tea." Carrying the wet child he quick finished the bath and put her in soft green pajamas.

"I've made the tea for you Severus. Would Miss Evelyn like some?" Minerva aimed the question at the young girl.

"Yes please. Thank you." The old woman smiled at her manners. It seemed as the Malfoys were rubbing off on the small girl.

"For what did I do to gain the pleasure of your presence tonight? I was about to make dinner for the two of us, if you would like to join."

"That would be wonderful Severus. I had wanted to check up on the young lady, since I remember you mentioning a doctors appointment for today?" Dumbledore gave a smile at the family before him.

"Evelyn, would you like to tell them how it went today?"

"I was cleared! I'm all better now!" The adults gave a big smile and congratulated the child. They had taken a liking to the small girl since they had first met her. Even after 2 years, the two teachers didn't have a clue as to whom the mother was.

Dinner was a small affair, nothing special. The adults talked about nonsense things since Evelyn was present. They asked her questions about her friends and how she liked spending time with her cousin. After dinner the adults watched as Severus got Evelyn for bed. They couldn't believe that the Potions Master could be that gentle with anyone. Minerva smiled softly at the sudden parental side of the young adult; he was normally very strict and aloof.

As Severus kissed Evelyn's forehead he whispered an 'I love you" in her ear. The young girl smiled and whispered it back with a giggle. He closed her door so it was only open a small crack that allowed light to enter.

"So what did you really come here to discuss?"

"I've heard rumors that the Death Eaters are gathering again. Are they right?" Dumbledore stroked his beard and stared at the potions master.

"They are false. They were spread to cast a little fear into the hearts of the simple-minded people. There is nothing to be afraid of." Severus sat at the table with a second cup of tea. He stared at the little mug on the table; Evelyn had made him buy a purple polka dotted one a few days ago.

"That is excellent. I'll let everyone in the Order know."

"You look tired, Severus." The older woman saw the way his shoulders seemed to slump.

"Evelyn asked me if I was coming home more often this year. She misses me during the year." The two other adults nodded in sympathy. He was a new parent and he missed her too. All Severus wanted was to stay at home with the small girl, but he had to teach to make ends meet.

"Well we have stayed long enough, and it looks like you need some sleep. I will see you on September 1st Severus."

After seeing them to the door, they dark haired man went to check on his daughter and get himself ready for bed. He had a long next few days ahead of him as he packed and got Evelyn ready to spend they next few months at the Malfoys. He had to get her some nice dresses and shoes, as Narcissa was going to start etiquette lessons this year. After making a list of what needed to be done the next day, Severus extinguished the lights and fell asleep.

Evelyn curled into a small ball in her bed down the hall. She had a smile on her face. In her dreams she had her entire family around her and was holding hands with her cousin. She couldn't have been any happier in that moment.

**So it's done! Second chapter! I would love to thank my followers and everyone else, and so sorry again about the late update. Ill start on the third chapter soon, and I think im going to start it at age 9. This way Draco will start school soon and Evelyn will learn about her other family… maybe. Review and stuff. Muffins out!**


End file.
